keep an eye on me
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Ste gets attacked in the deli and Brendan saves the day : A one shot for the lovely Stu xx
1. Chapter 1

**for Stu i really hope you like it :) xx**

**Keep an eye on me**

It had been a really busy morning in the deli; Mondays usually were with everyone getting back in to a normal working week after their weekend. I enjoyed the hectic days, they went faster. Doug had a day off today, we'd both been working so hard lately but he had caught a cold and he wasn't feeling good. I told him to take a few days off to relax and get better, which suited me, we'd been spending so much time together that secretly I was grateful for a bit of my own space, some time on my own. Don't get me wrong Doug is great but I'd forgotten how demanding relationships were.

So I had Barney helping out, he was a hard worker and surprisingly funny too. We got on well and had a laff together. He even told me about his special friend, the kind with benefits. Cheryl Brady. I couldn't believe it, he seems to really like her, but she is lovely. I'd always got on with her; it was just her psycho brother I had a problem with.

"Talk of the devil"

Brendan came in the deli twice a day every day; you could never keep him away from food, or away from me. He always ordered two Panini's; he didn't care what was in them as long as I made them. I found it hard sometimes especially when Doug was around. Maybe I should just ban him from the shop, it is all mine now, he can't really protest. But if I banned him that would mean our paths would hardly ever cross and I don't think im ready for that. I still love the attention and the thrill that only Brendan seems to be able to give me, so I won't stop it.

He always watched so intently as I made his food, almost like he got a kick out of it, I never did understand him, I doubt I ever will. I thought that after everything he would stay away but he hasn't and his desire for me seems to have grown but I have to just ignore it. He comes in around the same time most days; you could almost set your clock by him, once late morning and the other at closing time. We didn't really speak that much, apart from the normal pleasantries, but I think that was mainly down to me. He seemed to have forgiven me for what I'd done to him but I on the other hand felt riddled with guilt, even after everything he had done to me I still felt sorry for him.

The afternoon had been much slower than the morning so I told Barney to get himself home and that I would finish up. No doubt I'd have Brendan to keep me company soon anyway; he'd be in for his second visit of the day. I was out the back when I heard the door go.

"Be with you in a minute" I shouted through.

When I returned to the shop front I realized that the bloke standing infront of me was looking very agitated, he had a strange look in his eye and I started to panic, he made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Empty the till now" he demanded.

I wasn't about to give him my days takings, there was a counter inbetween us, I had a chance to call the police. I reached in to my pocket to grab my phone but by the time I got it out he was already behind the counter with me. It wasn't long before I started to feel the familiar punches to my ribs and face. You'd think after all the beatings that I've had that I would try and fight back or take a self-defence class, I just never learn. Maybe I should have just given him the money but I thought I could handle it; he held me by the throat and told me to open the till. That's when I heard him….Brendan.

"Get ye hands off him…now!" he shouted.

The next thing I knew Brendan had set upon him, he was beating the shit out of him, repeatedly saying

"Don't ye ever touch him"

I thought he wasn't going to stop.

"Brendan…leave it…he's not worth it. I'll phone the police."

The bloke wasn't in a good way at all, I was okay, my ribs hurt and I had a split lip and a bleeding nose but apart from that I was fine. Brendan would probably end up in trouble for hitting him, but he was defending me and I will say it was self-defence which it kind of was in a way. It didn't take long for the police to come and arrest this now badly beaten scum. They wanted me to go to the hospital but I'd get over it, I always have done before. Brendan was great, he stayed with me till they were gone, and he even helped me clean up.

"Ye okay? Shall I call douglas?"

My answer should have been yes; no doubt gossip would travel to him and he'd find out anyway but I was enjoying just being with Brendan right now. There was nothing in this world quite like a protective Brendan Brady.

"No ta, I'll be fine, you get off if you want"

"I'm staying with ye Steven, I told ye before that I'd be keeping my eye on ye, so that's what im doing now"

"Okay, im nearly done here anyway"

"I'll walk ye back then Steven"

So that's how my ex ended up walking me home.

"Here ye are" said Brendan.

"Did you wanna come in for a drink? Amy won't be back till late"

I knew it wasn't the best idea inviting him in but he'd just saved me, a few beers wouldn't hurt. I owed him a drink at least. The only thing was I knew it would be more than just a drink that he was coming in for. Of course I felt bad for Doug but I just couldn't fight it anymore, i wanted him still.

I was just glad that he was always around to keep an eye on me.

**_Stu thank you for always reviewing my fictions, why don't you become a member on here? :) xx_**

**_hello guys please review. xx :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

** For Stu and confusedbliss :)**

**Keep an eye on me**

**Part two **

I wondered how long it would take him to touch me, pull me into a strong embrace, I hoped it wouldn't take too long but he just sat there on the sofa drinking the beer that I'd just given him. Didn't he know the reasons why I asked him to come in, couldn't he see that I still wanted him so badly. I went over to him and sat on his lap, straddling him. He stared at me with a look of confusion; I could see that he was unsure of me. Last time I kissed him I conned him out of the deli. I gently touched his face; he looks at me so intently that it almost takes my breath away; it's as if he is looking right through to my soul. I lean in to kiss his full, soft lips and although it must have taken all his strength to push me away he did.

"Don't you want me to kiss you Brendan?"

I shouldn't even be here doing this, I had Doug, but when it comes to Brendan I just couldn't help myself. If he is so wrong for me then why does it feel so right?

"Is this really what ye want Steven? I won't be ignored after if we do this"

I hadn't even thought about afterwards, he must be going soft in his old age.

"I don't know what will happen after Bren; all I know is that I want you now more than I've ever wanted you"

That seemed to be enough for him, because the next thing I knew he had pulled me towards him, he hands all over me, his lips on mine, my tongue slipping into his mouth. We were here again, the place where it was perfect, just me and him. I start to undo his shirt; I can see his exposed skin, I feel excited, my whole body ached for him. I can smell his scent; no one could ever smell as good as he does. I kiss his neck and his nipples as he holds my head and grabs on to my hair. I love it when he does that. My lips find his again before I stand up and undress myself. I feel shy by how intense his stare is as he watches me get naked.

"Ye are beautiful"

His voice low and sexy, I could get off on the way he talks alone. How could I have even thought that I could live without this, without him? I get on my knees and position myself between his legs; I unbutton his jeans and pull them off along with his boxers. I admire him for a few minutes before I take him in my mouth. It feels so good hearing him moan and knowing that I'm the one who pleases him the most. He is totally smitten with me and I am with him. I could already taste the pre cum in my mouth and I wanted tonight to last so I re-joined him on the sofa.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom Steven?"

He didn't have to ask me twice. He pushed me on the bed and climbed upon me, there was no stopping him now, and his touch sent shivers through my skin. He is so eager for lustful play; it's like he doesn't know what to do first, but of course he does. He doesn't waste any time and he takes me in his mouth, licking and sucking, it felt so good. I tried to tell him to slow down that I was so close to cumming but he didn't listen, he wanted to taste me and he wanted it now.

I had tried to be in control this time but it never worked that way and Brendan was back to calling all the shots and rightfully so. Nobody could pleasure me the way he did, he loved to explore me every time. It felt amazing when he touched me, I couldn't get enough of him. As he started to finger me, I couldn't help but moan, he had a way about him, he totally got me, he knew exactly what I liked and what I needed even more than I did. My breathing started to change as he picked up the pace of his fingers going in and out of me. I have to have him, it's been too long.

"I need you now Bren"

He turns me over so I am on all fours, he enters me and I am in heaven, I am falling in love with him all over again. He is ravenous, filled with hunger and passion. He thrusts into me with such a force and I can hardly contain myself and my emotions.

"I love you"

I always want to say it when we are this way together, I feel truly happy with him right now. His movements become faster and I can tell he is close to exploding. He starts to moan my name and it turns me on so much. I touch myself while he explodes into me, bringing myself to a climax. I can tell he is as overwhelmed with his feelings as I am, we both never expected to be here again. He pulls out of me and rolls onto his back, he opens his arm for me to snuggle into which I gladly do, he looks so bloody gorgeous. He kisses me gently on the lips and I melt again.

"I do love ye Steven, I wanna be with ye for as long as ye want me"

I know this would hurt Doug and I really didn't want to hurt him but its Brendan I love, it's always been Brendan and always will be.

"Do you mean that Bren?"

"Of course i do Steven, ye are all i need"

I don't know if he meant it all I know is that I had to try, every part of me wanted him, there was nothing else I could do. I was totally and hopelessly in love with him. I would worry about Doug and everyone else tomorrow because right now Brendan and I had a lot of making up to do.

_**please review :) xxxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
